Girl
by RiiMagnae
Summary: [CROSSDRESSING l LIL' YAOI] Gadis itu selalu bertingkah aneh sepanjang acara kelulusan, jadi Sehun mendekatinya./"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!" "Maafkan aku..." "Kau keterlaluan. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" "Sungguh... hiks... maafkan aku!" BRUK!/[HunKai!Pair] [NEVER BE HAPPY ENDING][NEW STORY!]


GIRL

**_by Nightmares_**

**_Starring : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc._**

**_Summary : Gadis itu selalu bertingkah aneh sepanjang acara kelulusan, jadi Sehun mendekatinya._**

**_Warn: Crossdressing, Typo(s), etc._**

-OoO-

_Hazel _Sehun tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang mencurigakan tersebut. Saat membacakan pidato kelulusan sebagai utusan pun, diam-diam dia melirik gadis yang terlihat risih itu.

Anehnya, sewaktu teman-teman berhenti mengerubunginya karena penasaran siapa gadis asing itu, ia menghela napas dengan lega.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahnya tidak asing di matanya, ya? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia mengenal gadis itu.

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit aneh, jika Sehun boleh bilang. Dadanya bidang dan kakinya besar seperti… seorang pemuda? Ya kan? Tebakan Sehun pasti benar semua dengan dibekali kepintarannya.

Tapi, pinggang gadis itu cukup ramping, jadi Sehun masih bimbang. Tetapi rambut yang melekat dikepalanya itu terlihat aneh. Entah kenapa, terlihat aneh begitu saja di mata Sehun.

Hei, kau pikir Sehun hanya membual? Tidak, tidak. Dia benar-benar serius tentang gadis itu. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama dan cermat, kita juga bisa menemukan hal aneh dari gadis yang kini tersenyum kikuk berbicara dengan seorang pemuda jangkung. Tapi gadis itu takkan terlihat pendek.

_See_? Bahkan dia tinggi sekali seperti seorang pemuda. Ah, tunggu dulu, Oh Sehun. Bukankah tinggi itu hak semua orang, huh? Oh, berpikir jernilah. Jangan tuduh dia sembarangan jiak tidak ada bukti, Oh Sehun!

Sehun berusaha berpikir lebih jelas di tempat duduknya ketika semua orang yang hadir dalam acara ini duduk rapi. Dan Sehun masih saja berpikir disela-sela acara.

-OoO-

Dan, uh, oh! Sehun rasa ia bisa mengatasi rasa penasarannya itu sekarang. Berhubung semua acara sudah selesai, tanpa pengecualian, Sehun mulai berjalan pelan kearah gadis yang kini berusaha memakai _hoodie_-nya. Dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa hidung gadis tersebut memerah disertai suara-suara bersinan.

"Selamat siang, Kim Jungin-_ssi_." Sapa Sehun ramah sesudah melirik _name-tag _yang bertengger manis di _blazer_-nya. Hei, Sehun saja merasa begitu familiar dengan nama itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya "_Annyeong_, Oh Sehun-_ssi_." Tunggu, tunggu. Apa gadis ini ada masalah di tenggerokannya? Terdengar berat seperti seorang pemuda!

Oh, pantas saja dari Sehun lihat dari kejauhan dia selalu mengatupkan mulutnya. Jadi ini alasannya? Eh, kalau cuma ada masalah tenggorokan, kenapa dia diam saja? Tapi, kan, bisa saja dia malu? Ah, kedua batin Sehun yang berbeda pendapat membuatnya semakin bingung dan frustasi.

Lagipula, betapa kurang ajarnya Sehun menanyakan hal menggelikan seperti itu kepada seorang gadis. Eh, kan Jungin belum tentu seorang gadis. Lagipula, itu, kan yang ingin Sehun tanyakan? Ah, kepala Sehun terasa kembali berputar-putar!

"Hei, Se…"

"Hei, _oppa_!" ucapan Jungin terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka. Sehun dan Jungin serempak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oh, Hayoungie! Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun kepada salah satu gadis yang menghampiri mereka. Oh Hayoung, adik Sehun, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Oppa_, jangan lupa daratan ketika kau bersama seorang gadis cantik seperti _eonnie _ini. Dari rumah juga tadi aku ikut ke acara ini. Kita sekeluarga kan berangkat bersama, _oppa_." Sehun rasa dia ingin menoyor kepala adiknya yang lancang mengatainya.

"Hei, kukira kau tadi pulang ditengah-tengah acara. Dasar." Sehun menyentil pelan dahi adiknya. Dan tentu saha Hayoung merasa risih.

"Selamat pagi, _eonnie_." Gadis yang ikut bersama Hayoung tadi menyapa Jungin dengan manis. Sementara Jungin menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Kim Namjoo-_ssi_." Ujar Jongin dengan nada desisan. Gadis yang bernama Namjoo itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dipandangi _penuh hormat _begitu. Namjoo tersenyum manis.

"Benar kata Hayoung. _Eonnie _itu cantik sekali." Yah, Sehun akui ia setuju dengan ucapan teman Hayoung satu itu. Walau Sehun mengendus keanehan disini, dapat ia akui Jungin itu cantik dalam bentuk tubuh yang seperti pemuda.

"Oh, _**terima kasih, Namjoo-ssi**_." Ujar Jungin penuh penekanan. Apa Jungin tidak menyukai Namjoo? Pikir Sehun sembari melirik Namjoo.

Namjoo itu gadis yang cantik dan mengenakan kesan manis. Walaupun dia tak begitu tinggi, dia bisa masuk tipe ideal seorang pemuda. Rambut belakangnya yang menjuntai menyentuh tulang belikat sementara bagian depannya dipotong menyentuh bahu, juga berpotongan sedikit _wavy_. Rambut indahnya itu sehitam arang.

Cantik, sih. Tapi, kan, Sehun sudah…

"Hei, kau ini suka sekali melamun! Kemarilah!" Sehun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya lantas menoleh.

Dan menemukan Jungin dan dua gadis lainnya sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Ah, ya, Sehun akan menyatakan kalau dia sudah setuju menandai Jungin itu sebagai seorang gadis.

"Yak, tunggu aku!" seru Sehun sembari berlari kencang kearah gadis-gadis yang malah menertawakannya itu.

Jungin berkedip pada Namjoo "Sepertinya pemuda itu menyukaimu. Siap menerimanya?" ujar Jungin sengit disela-sela tawa mereka. Untunglah Hayoung asik menyahuti dan menertawakan kakak lelaki-nya yang tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

Namjoo menatap Jungin ikut sinis "Oh ya? Kurasa sejak acara berlangsung Sehun _oppa _terus memperhatikanmu sembari berpikir. Mungkinkan dia berpikir bagaimana cara menyatakan cintanya padamu. Ya kan, _**tuan putri**_?" Ujar Namjoo terdengar mengejek. Jungin mendecih. "Heh, sedari tadi itu dia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahmu, **Kim Namjoo**!" balas Jungin.

"Hayoung, Namjoo, bawa temanmu kesini!" sebuah teriakan membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"_Eomma_!"

"_Ahjumma_!"

Hayoung dan Namjoo berlarian menuju sebuah mobil yang terpakir di tengah tempat parkir.

"Hei, Kim Namjoo! Tunggu aku!" teriak Jungin dan akan mulai berlari mengejar semangat kedua gadis itu. Dan belum sempat Jungin berlari…

"Tunggu aku! _Aissh_... kalian menyebalkan, sekali!" rengut Sehun sembari menahan gerak tangan kanan Jungin. Jungin menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai, kau lelah?" tanya Jungin santai. Sehun menatapnya kesal. "Tentu saja, _kkam_!" ujar Sehun yang semenjak tadi menyadari bahwa kulit gadis itu tak seperti kulit orang Korea umumnya.

Sementara Jungin yang selalu sensitif membicarakan kulitnya, melotot. "Yak, jangan memanggilku _kkam_, dasar albino!"

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ujar Sehun. Lalu ia berjalan didepan Jungin sembari menarik tangan Jungin pelan dari depan.

"Hei, hei, Sehun-_ssi_. Lepaskan tanganku, bergandengan tangan dalam posisi seperti ini tak nyaman bagiku~!" melas Jungin.

"Berjalan saja disampingku." Jungin terkaget. Lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya kedepan. Dan, kenapa wajah Sehun memerah? Oh, astaga. Jangan bilang kalau wajah Jungin kini ikut memerah. Panas!

"Ba, baiklah." Jongin berjalan pelan dan malu-malu kesamping Sehun. Keduanya saling memalingkan muka dari lawan bicara. Dan anehnya, tangan Jungin yang tadi ditarik oleh Sehun, kini tangannya ditautkan oleh Sehun.

_'Nyaman...' _batin Jongin. Kemudian ia menggeleng keras dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku tangan memutih _'Apa-apaan! Jangan gila kau Kim Jongin!'_

"Hei, Jungin-_ah_! Kemarilah!" Ah! Jungin merasa familiar dengan ini. Segera dilepaskannya tautan jemarinya dengan Sehun dan berlari kearah sumber suara dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"Yak! Awas kau Kim Joonmyun!" itu Joonmyun. Kakak lelaki Jungin. Ternyata keluarga Jungin baru saja datang dan tidak menghadiri acara kecuali Joonmyun. Maklum, orangtua Jungin dapat undangan dari saudara mereka diluar kota.

Tunggu. Sehun rasa, ada yang familiar dan terasa aneh disini.

Segera ia berjalan cepat menuju mobil orangtuanya dan orangtua Jungin yang terpakir. Rona merah yang menjalar itu telah hilang.

_Dan mungkin takkan terulang untuk kedua kalinya…_

-OoO-

"Joonmyun _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sembari menunjuk Joonmyun yang sedang asik menggodai adiknya. Joonmyun menoleh. "Hai, Sehun-_ah_! Kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" tanya Joonmyun sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang adik.

"Itu Kim _ahjussi _dan Kim _ahjumma_, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sembari menunjuk kedua orang paruh baya yang sedang berbicara dengan orangtua-nya. Joonmyun mengangguk sembari mengernyit. "Tentu saja. Masa kau lupa?" tanya Joonmyun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak lupa, _hyung_. Hanya saja… siapa gadis ini?" tunjuk Sehun kearah Jungin. Jungin terkaget dan segera menatap kakaknya yang sedikit lebih _rendah _darinya.

Joonmyun tertawa entah karena apa. "Hei, Sehun-_ah_. Masa kau merasa asing dengannya? Dia itu…"

"_Oppa_! Tolong temani aku ke sekolah, _nde_? Ada yang ketinggalan disana! Ya, _oppa_?" ujar Jungin dengan sedikit memelas (dan sedikit geli sebenarnya). Joonmyun menatap datar adiknya.

"_Aniya_. Sama Sehun saja sana. Dasar manja." Ejek Joonmyun. "Dasar tua." Balas Jungin dan segera menarik Sehun sebelum mendapat amukan dari kakaknya.

"Kemari kau, bocah!" teriak Joonmyun. Dan Jungin tertawa pelan.

"Hei, namamu siapa?" tanya Sehun. Jungin menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah aku sudah tahu namaku? Jangan bilang kau lupa. Namaku Kim Jungin." Sehun masih menatapnya dan membuat Jungin kebingungan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Katakan namamu yang sebenarnya, _guess_." Sehun berucap penuh selidik.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Jungin terkaget. _'Se, Sehun menyadarinya? Ah, jangan. Jangan kuberitahu.'_

Jungin berusaha menormalkan perasaannya. Lalu menatap Sehun yang serius menatap kedepan. "Sehun-_ssi_." Sehun menoleh kepadanya dengan pandanagn serius.

"Maaf." lirih Jungin; bersamaan dengan mata Sehun yang membulat karena wajah Jongin yang berhadapan dengan wajahnya

Senyuman lembut nan teduh yang tak dibuat-dibuat dengan pancaran dari mentari yang menyinari. _Dia malaikat..._

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu." Dan Sehun tak dapat mengingat semua yang telah terjadi ketika senyum itu tak lagi menghiasi wajah cantik Jungin.

-OoO-

"Hayoungie," Sehun masuk ke kamar adiknya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hayoung yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan lagu menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Ada apa, _oppa_?" tanya Hayoung sembari mematikan musik dari mp3-nya dan melepas _handsfree_ yang tadinya bertengger di lubang telinganya

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," ujar Sehun pelan sembari menidurkan tubuhnya dirajang adiknya.

Hayoung yang masih duduk di meja belajarnya mengernyit. "Menanyakan apa? Ada rumus yang tidak kau mengerti?" Sehun mendecih. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau itu lebih pintar dariku, Oh Hayoung." Dan Hayoung hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau mau bertanya apa? Jungin _eonnie_?" tanya Hayoung tepat sasaran. Sehun mengerjap. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Ujar Sehun lirih. Hayoung tertawa pelan. "Yah, kalau tentang dia, sih, aku tak tahu." ujarnya sembari memainkan _handsfree_-nya. Dan harapan Sehun pupus begitu saja.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Hayoung. "Kau menyukainya?" dan Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar tebakan Hayoung yang tak meleset. "Yah… kau betul lagi. Haha. Aku ini mudah ditebak, ya. Menyedihkan." Ujar Sehun sembari mengusap wajahnya. Hayoung mengernyit melihat tingkah kakaknya yang terkesan melankolis. Ah, iya, mungkin melankolis, ya? Hayoung tak begitu menyukai kosakata seperti itu sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu? Ini untuk kedua kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Dan aku harap ini yang terakhir karena kurasa ini takkan berjalan mulus, lagi." Ujar Sehun terdengar pasrah. Hayoung mengernyit.

"_Oppa_, kau tak seperti biasanya. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hayoung cemas. Sehun tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Tidak ada. Oh ya, Hayoungie. Bisa besok kau tanyakan tentang Jungin kepada Namjoo? Dia terlihat akrab dengan Jungin tadi." Hayoung mengangguk. "Oh,_ okay_, _okay_. Yang itu serahkan saja padaku." Ujarnya. Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian bangkit dari ranjang Hayoun dan berjalan kearah adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, adikku."

_Cup_

Dan Sehun segera berlalu setelah mengecup dahi sang adik yang tiba-tiba termangu.

-OoO-

_Pik! Pik! Pik!_

"Halo, Namoo _eonnie_!" Ujar Hayoung riang setelah pesawat _telephone_ rumahnya terhubung dengan rumah Kim.

"_Nde, Hayoung-_ah_! Baru saja aku akan menelfonmu!_" ujar Namjoo diseberang sana tak kalah riang. Hayoung tertawa renyah.

"Ah, begini _eonnie_, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"_Benarkah? Aku juga. Baiklah, kau duluan. Jadi apa?_"

"Ah, tak usahlah, _eonnie_. Yang tua duluan."

"_Kau secara tak langsung mengejekku, Hayoung-_ah_._"

"Hehe. Damaaai~!"

"_Ya, ya. Baiklah. Aku cuma sebentar. Ini tentang Jungin _eonnie_! Kau ingat dia?_"

"Ya, ya! Ingat!" Hayoung merasa begitu riang karena calon kakak ipar-nya itu dibahas. Mungkinkan, Namjoo mau memberitahunya tentang tipe ideal Jungin _eonnie_?

"_Kau tahu? Kurasa kau harus berhenti memanggilnya _eonnie _dan menggantinya dengan _oppa_. Seperti kau memanggil Sehun _oppa_. Hahaha…_"

Hayoung mengernyit. "Kenapa, _eon_?"

"_Kuharap kau dan _oppa_mu tak terkejut~ Hahaha…_"

"Hah?" Hayoung bertambah bingung.

"_Karena…_"

Tidak, tidak! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Hayoung serasa mengerti semuanya?

'_Jangan, jangan! Kumohon jangan!_' batin Hayoung menjerit; karena rasanya pita suara Hayoung tak lagi berfungsi.

"_Jungin _eonnie _itu aslinya seorang pemuda dan bernama Jongin. Jadi kita memanggilnya Jongin _oppa _seharusnya. Hahaha…_"

Dan dada Hayoung berdenyit nyeri.

Bukan, ini tentang kakaknya.

Bagaimana perasaan kakaknya nanti?

Hayoung rasa Namjoo keterlaluan.

Dia memang menyadari ada yang aneh dari fisik 'Jungin _eonnie_' itu.

Tapi wajah cantik yang dibubuhkan surai coklatnya,

Membutakannya.

"_Hei, Hayoung-_ah_? Kau masih disana?_"

Hayoung berusaha menetralkan perasaanya.

"Namoo _eonnie_, aku cuma ingin bertanya."

"_Ya, apa?_"

"Bagaimana caranya mengatakan sebuah kenyataan pahit kepada _oppa_-ku tanpa menyakiti perasaanya?!" Hayoung berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya.

Tapi kontrolnya kini di luar batas.

'_Jadi, dia... Seorang pemuda?_' batin Sehun yang ternyata mendengarkan semua percakapan itu dari balik dinding. Yah, memang. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi disini itu yang bodoh dia. Jelas-jelas dia masih ragu akan Jungin; masih saja berani menyukainya.

Bodoh, 'kan?

Sehun tertawa pelan "Memang. Memang begini takdirnya, mau bagaimana lagi." ia kembali tertawa; tapi kali ini suara tawanya terdengar menyakitkan dan menyayat hati.

-OoO-

"Hei, Jongin-_ah_." sapa Sehun ke _line _seberang sana. Terdengar suara riuh disana.

_"Ya, Sehun-_ah_?"_

"Kau ada waktu siang ini?"

_"Tentu saja. Kenapa memang?"_

"Bisa kita bertemu di taman?"

-OoO-

"Hei, Sehun-_ah_! Apa aku lama?" tanya Jongin sembari menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun tertawa "Ya. Kau seperti gadis saja jika lama-lama." pernyataan Sehun membuat Jongin tertohok; tapi dia masih berusaha untuk bersikap natural saja. Sehun sedikit melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya; memastikan reaksinya.

"Umh, jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku kesini, Tuan Albino?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun berdehem "Boleh aku sedikit _curhat_?" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum menggoda dan lirikan mata yang menjengkelkan.

"Tak usah seperti itu. Baiklah, aku mulai." ujar Sehun.

"Jadi, kemarin saat acara perpisahan aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis asing." mata Jongin tiba-tiba membulat "Selama aku mengenal orang-orang di sekolah kita, kurasa aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Dan, ketika aku mendekatinya, ternyata dia orang yang lumayan menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Aku sempat bergandengan tangan dengannya; romantis bukan?" Sehun tertawa pelan; sementara Jongin masih dengan perasaan takutnya.

"Sayangnya, aku tahu jika cintaku takkan berhasil lagi." ujar Sehun dan itu semakin menohok Jongin.

"Se-Sehun-_ah_, um..." Jongin menggigit bibirnya "Ba-bagaimana kalau..."_  
_

"Bagaimana Jongin-_ah_?" Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin. Jongin menelan ludahnya "Ya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana, Jongin-_ah_? Bagaimana rasanya membohongiku? Puas?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang amat pelan (dan itu membuat Jongin takut sejujurnya)

"Se-Sehun-_ah_, ka-kau tahu? Aku terpaksa membohongimu karena... karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Joonmyun _hyung_..." lirih Jongin diakhir kalimat.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Sehun?" Jongin menarik baju Sehun.

_Plak!_

"_Akh!_" Jongin sedikit berteriak ketika tangannya di tepis dengan kasar oleh Sehun.

"LALU, LALU HANYA KARENA ITU KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?! MEMBOHONGIKU DAN BERHASIL MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA PADA PERMAINAN GILAMU ITU?! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KETERLALUANNYA KAU!" Sehun membentak Jongin membuat Jongin sedikit takut. Sehun belum pernah membentaknya sekasar ini sebelumnya.

"Ah... maaf, maaf aku menakutimu. Aku, aku terlalu emosi saja. " ujar Sehun. "Yah, ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok." sambung Sehun ketika Jongin hanya diam dan menunduk. Dan ia kemudian berbalik, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di taman yang benar-benar sepi itu.

Sementara Jongin sendiri, ia tengah menggiti bibirnya sembari menangis dalam diam.

_"LALU, LALU HANYA KARENA ITU KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?! MEMBOHONGIKU DAN BERHASIL MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA PADA PERMAINAN GILAMU ITU?! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KETERLALUANNYA KAU!" _

kata-kata Sehun tadi terngiang di kepalanya. Iya, dia salah, dia tahu. Iya, dia keterlaluan, dia tahu. Tapi Jongin tak pernah tahu bahwa penyamarannya itu akan membuat Sehun jatuh cinta.

Sehun, sahabatnya dari mereka menduduki bangku SD itu, tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan dia hanya pernah jatuh cinta sekali ketika umur mereka menginjak 15 tahun. Sayangnya, dia tidak begitu mengerti cinta saat itu. Dan, kini, disaat Sehun mempunyai usia yang sangat matang untuk mendapatkan cintanya, ia malah menghancurkan cinta Sehun seenaknya. _Keterlaluan._

"Maaf... _hiks_! Maafkan aku, Sehun-_ah_..." lirih Jongin dalam tangisnya.

-OoO-

Jongin mengusap mukanya yang memerah sehabis menangis; dan jangan lupakan mata bengkaknya. Ia pun memasuki supermarket terdekat untuk membeli air mineral yang bisa digunakan untuk membasuh mukanya.

_Byuur..._

Air itu mengaliri wajah tampan Jongin. Dan Jongin segera menghapus air yang tertinggal diwajahnya.

"Ah..." kemudian dilangkahkannya kakinya di _zebra cross _(kebetulan jalan pulang Jongin lewat sini) tanpa melihat lampu merah yang telah berganti dengan hijau karena terlalu fokus dengan hal lain di pikirannya.

Ia terbatuk "Ehem. Apa aku akan bat..."

"AWAS!"

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Jongin langsung tergeletak dijalanan dengan bersimbah darah. Para masyarakat mengerubungi jasad Jongin. _Yang telah berubah menjadi mayat..._

_'Ah, ini hukumannya, bukan, Tuhan? Hm... Aku menyayangimu, Oh Sehun...'_

Dan dalam tidur panjangnya, ia tersenyum.

**Ia tersenyum.**

_Dan kini, entah bagaimana hubungan rumit diantara mereka akan selesai._

_Karena keduanya, tak lagi bisa bersama_

_...Selesai_

-OoO-

_Sorry about girly!guy_

_11:00 AM_

_©nightmares_


End file.
